Life As We Knew It
by lollifukunaka
Summary: the 20 years old daughter of the demon king, Hideyuki Oda, is back being the maid in Oshu's one eyed Dragon's lair. but in fact, she's not just an ordinary maid. will love be found in this chaotic era?  OC and OOC


PROLOG

Hari ini cuaca nya panas. Sangat panas—aneh malah. Padahal kemarin masih hujan. Aku mergangkan telapak tangan ke arah matahari, dan menutupi mataku dari sinarnya. Berjemur seperti ini tidak akan bagus untukku nantinya. Kulitku akan terbakar dan aku takut, _takut_ sekali nanti Masamune-sama tidak menganggap ku menarik lagi. Aku pun menggertakan gigi, berdiri dan mencari tempat yang teduh. Aku baru sadar, sudah 3 bulan aku tidak melihat keadaan Oichi. Bukannya aku peduli sih, aku malah gak suka dengannya. Berat rasanya menanggapi fakta bahwa kita mempunyai hubungan darah. Aku menggertakan gigi _lagi_. Walaupun aku sering menangis, tapi aku bukan tipe yang selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ah, sungguh hina. Aku berkata tidak sopan terhadap adik perempuan ayah.

"Oichi, apakah kau tidak bosan, disini terus?" tanyaku. Aku duduk disamping gadis itu dan menjulurkan kaki ku. Memang tidak sopan sih, tapi, panas. Ia menunduk. Rambutnya yang panjang hitam dan mengkilat itu jatuh perlahan. Aku mendesah pelan. Andaikan aku punya rambut sebagus ituuu. Mungkin Masamune-sama akan makin memanjakan ku. "aku tidak punya kegiatan lain… aku juga merasa, Nagamasa-sama tidak ingin melihat ku terlibat perang lagi.." ia tersenyum. Nagamasa-sama ini Nagamasa-sama itu… aku sebal mendengarnya. Dia sudah mati! Lupakanlah orang yang sudah mati! Kasihan kan Nagamasa, kalau kau terus begitu, dia akan makin cemas dan tidak bisa mati dengan tenang! "Hideyuki, kau juga.." lanjutnya. "seharusnya tidak usah terlibat dalam kekacauan ini… kau terlalu muda… apakah kamu tidak kasihan kepada _dokuganryuu_ dan Sanada-san..?". dia benar. Aku seharusnya berhenti membuat kekacauan. Aku seharusnya sudah mati pada _hari itu…_

Mungkin ini semua terjadi gara-gara aku. Karena aku tidak dapat menahan emosi, ayahku—Oda Nobunaga kembali dari neraka. Ya. _Neraka_. Sial sekali aku. Hari itu, aku berpikir, ah Masamune-sama pasti bisa menang! Ya memang sih dia menang, dan bukan aku yang membunuh ayah. Aku juga mati tidak sengaja kok. Aku bahagia malah mati demi melindungi Masamune-sama. Tapi sepertinya Masamune-sama dan Yukimura tidak. Bodoh nya mereka. Mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan ayah tapi masih saja mencemaskanku. Orang yang sudah tidak ada seharusnya jangan di tangisi. Nanti tidak bisa pergi dengan damai loh. _Well,_ sepertinya neraka pun tidak mau menerima ku. Dan mata ku kembali terbuka di pelukan Masamune-sama! Bukan kah itu hal yang hebat? Walaupun bersimbah darah, yang penting Masamune-sama tetap peduli dengan ku.

"kau harus menjaga nyawa mu ini loh… karena tidak semua manusia diberikan pilihan seperti mu" sambung Oichi, membuyarkan lamunanku. "iya iyaa" jawabku. Aku mengerti. Dia hanya ingin Nagamasa hidup kembali seperti ku. Itu tidak mungkin. Rasa cinta Oichi mungkin tidak sebesar rasa cintaku terhadap masamune-sama, aku tertawa kecil.

Sialan. Aku ketiduran. Begitu bangun, udah gelap begini. Tidak mungkin kan aku kembali ke Oshu sekarang. "Ichi, aku akan merepotkan mu malam ini. Maaf ya" kataku, lalu aku melihat keluar. Oichi hanya tersenyum. Bulannya sangat indah. Aargh seharusnya sekarang aku sedang duduk di teras bersama Masamune-sama melihat bulan—tapi kalau aku keluar sekarang, pasti aku akan dikira hantu. Gosip bahwa 'Hideyuki Oda sudah mati' ternyata menyebar _sangat cepat_.

"aku dengar, Mitsunari—" aku buru-buru memukul lantai sebelum Oichi sempat menyeselesaikan kata-katanya. "jangan lanjutkan! Aku capek dengan Mitsunari. Apakah dia tidak bisa berdamai?" desah ku. "dia hanya sangat menghormati Hideyoshi-sama… tidak ada yang salah dengan itu" balasnya. "ya, tapi apakah berkeliaran dengan amarah seperti itu manusiawi? Dia benar-benar tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan kepala Ieyasu, ya?" aku menggesekan kuku sampai lantai kayu itu berdenyit dan berbekas. Oichi terdiam beberapa saat. "itu… bukan urusan ku, yang ingin ku ketahui, kenapa Mitsunari sangat menginginkan mu? Apakah kau sangat _berarti_ untuknya?". Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi kutahan, karena mata Oichi terlihat ia tidak ingin bercanda. _Berarti?_ Yang benar saja. "aku jijik sama dia, Ichi. Hati ku hanya untuk Masamune-sama selama-lama-lamanyaaa.." jawabku. Ya, aku tidak keberatan mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungi Masamune-sama. Walaupun itu tugas Kojuro tapi aku juga ingin berguna. Oichi terisak. Salah satu alis ku naik. _Kenapa lagi sekarang?_ "ka..kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu.. itu semua salah ku… Mitsunari juga.. aku…". Oh tuhan. Aku ingin tidur rasanya. "tidak Ichi, tolong berhenti menangis—berhenti menyalahi dirimu! Semua kekacauan disini adalah salah ku! Ehm, sebagian besar adalah salah si Matsunaga Hisahide—" aku menggertakan gigi dan berhenti sejenak. Matsunaga. Aku benci sekali padanya. "sudahlah Ichi, lupakan semua ini… kau jangan terus terusan menyalahi diri mu… kematian ayah dan Nagamasa bukan salah mu.." aku mencoba menghiburnya. "na..Nagamasa-sama.." dia semakin menjadi-jadi. Oh sial, aku payah sekali sih. "Ichi! Kau masih punya aku! Aku kan keluarga mu juga!" aku menarik mukanya dan melihat matanya. Kali ini aku serius. "Hi-hideyuki.." dia memandangku. "Ichi, aku…. Lapar. Apakah disini ada.. Dango.. atau Mochi..?" mataku melirik kesamping dan mukaku memerah. Ok—lupakan saja kata-kata 'kali ini aku serius'. Perutku benar benar tidak bersahabat. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan bingung Oichi, makanya aku tidak melihat dia secara langsung. Setelah itu aku mendengar suara tertawa kecil Oichi.

Aku merupakan anak yang tidak sopan. Terutama pada Oichi. Jelas-jelas dia lebih tua dariku. Tapi aku memanggilnya dengan nama pendek, dan suka memarahinya. Lalu sekarang aku pergi dari tempatnya setelah menginap tanpa berpamitan sekali pun. Mau gimana lagi, aku sudah keburu kangen sama Masamune-sama.

Aku sengaja melewati Echigo dan mengunjungi salah satu orang kesukaanku, Uesugi Kenshin. Bagiku dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat anggun tapi tetap menjaga image nya saat di medan perang (walau tidak sebanding dengan Masamune-sama sih). "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berusaha menjadi mata-mata?" Tanya Kasuga. Ia menatap ku tajam dan mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di depan ku. "memang nya.. tidak boleh..?" alis ku mengkerut. Aku merasa kecil dibandingkan Kasuga. Kasuga kulitnya seputih porselen, lekuk badannya indah dan sangat dewasa. Aku iri sekali dengannya. "kubunuh kau kalau macam-macam dengan Kenshin-sama!" bentaknya. Aku mendengar suara tawa di belakangnya. "Oi Kasuga! Gadis ini tidak akan melakukan apa-apa! Dia kan kekasihnya Date Masamune!" seseorang berteriak. Itu pastinya bukan Uesugi-san. "Keiji!" aku mendorong Kasuga, dan berlari kearah Keiji. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kabar Matsu dan Toshiie?" tanyaku. Aku sangat cemas karena aku sempat memaksa mereka menyerahkan diri dan bergabung dengan ayah. "tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja kok! Yang seharusnya di khawatirkan itu kamu!" ia mengacak-acak rambutku. Bagus. Sekarang aku harus merapikannya lagi sebelum sampai ke Oshu. "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hideyuki hime?" Tanya Uesugi-san. Dia satu-satunya yang memanggil aku begitu. Mungkin karena aku anak dari Nobunaga? "aku..hanya bosan" jawabku. Aku tersenyum. Seperti biasa, Uesugi-san menawari ku the dan Keiji mulai mengoceh seperti biasa.

Aku merasa menjadi gadis paling jelek disini. Badan ku rata, rambutku kasar dan kulitku kuning. Mata ku juga, apa yang spesial? Mata ku berubah warna saat aku marah? Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku ini jelek. Semua gadis yang kutemui disini membuat ku iri—bahkan Itsuki. Itsuki sangat imuut. Tentu saja, dia 12 tahun. Aniki dan Ieyasu-sama selalu bilang kalau aku ini lucu. Benar deh, aku 22 tahun. Pujian seperti itu tidak berguna lagi. Muka ku dan tubuh ku seperti anak kecil. Memang sih mempunyai tubuh yang kecil agak berguna, apalagi saat perang. Tapi kalau aku lebih tinggi lagi, mungkin Masamune-sama.. akan semakin menerimaku. Mungkin yang melihat kalau bocah seperti ku menarik hanya Mitsunari dan Yukimura. Bahkan Mori-kun membenci ku.

Aku memasang muka datar begitu sampai di Oshu. Dan… kelihatannya Masamune-sama tidak begitu senang. "darimana saja kamu, bodoh?" dia mendekatkan mukanya. Kalau saja _mood_ nya lagi bagus, aku akan memajukan bibirku dan menciumnya. "O-oichi..?.." tapi saat ini aku gugup. Dia benar-benar marah. "kamu tahu tidak, aku mencari kemana-mana? Gimana kalau kamu di tangkap Mitsunari? Atau diculik Sanada Yukimura? Ha?" bentaknya. Aku tahu perasaannya. Aku pernah _mati_ di depannya. Dia … mengkhawatirkan aku.. "maaf… aku seharusnya izin dulu ya..? ha..ha.." aku melebarkan senyumku, tapi dia malah menyentil kening ku. "kamu dilarang keluar dari Oshu." Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. "HAH?" aku tidak percaya. Ini semua gara-gara Mitsunari, Masamune-sama jadi memperketat perlindungannya. Padahal seharusnya dia lebih khawatir kepada DIRINYA SENDIRI daripada mengkhawatirkan AKU! Ah aku tidak suka di karantina seperti ini. Aku menyender di pojokan dan melemaskan pergelangan tangan ku. "ada apa Kojuro? Kau menikmatiku di marahi Masamune-sama seperti ini?" kataku, sinis. "kau seharusnya tau, bahwa Masamune-sama sangat cemas. Tapi kamu malah pergi begitu saja." Balasnya. Aku menggigit jari. "iya iya" Kojuro selalu membuatku jengkel. Tapi memang sih, sejak hari itu, kondisi fisik-ku melemah. Kalau terluka sedikit, darah akan terus keluar dari tubuhku sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Darah ku seperti..tidak bisa beku. Mungkin itu bayaran dari nyawa ku ini? Aku meredamkan muka di antara kaki. "maafkan aku Masamune-sama….. aku …. Bahkan tidak dapat menjaga diriku sendiri….. bagaimana aku bisa menjaga mu..?". dan malam itu aku tidak dapat tidur.

Rutinitas ku tiap pagi adalah menyelinap ke kamar Masamune-sama, duduk di sebelahnya dan menunggunya untuk bangun. Hari ini aku bangun agak telat, jadi aku tidak ke kamar Masamune-sama. Aku tidak tahu bahwa matahari siang bisa seterik ini. Mata ku sampai sakit melihatnya. Seseorang duduk di depan pintu kamarku. Tubuhnya yang besar menutupi terik matahari yang membakar kulitku. Aku berdiri dan dengan cepat menggeser pintu itu. "kamu ini.. butuh berapa lama sih untuk istirahat saja" aku tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Masamune-sama lebih membutuhkan istirahat daripada aku," jawabku. Saat itu matahari sedang tidak bersahabat. Tapi Masamune-sama dan Kojuro malah berlatih disini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah yang lebih sejuk—daerah utara Oshu.

Hei, itu masih di Oshu kan? Masamune-sama melarangku untuk KELUAR Oshu. Aku mengambil _handgun_ peninggalan ibuku, (hanya untuk jaga jaga) lalu bergegas ke sana.

"ITSUUKIII-CHAANN!" teriakku. Seorang gadis kecil melambai lalu berlari mendekatiku. "Yukineechan, jarang sekali kau kesini! Aku senang akhirnya Yukineechan setuju untuk bermain dengan ku" katanya, lalu di menggenggam tanganku. Itsuki lebih muda dariku dan dia menghargai ku. Sebagai gadis yang lebih tua, aku sangat menyayangi Itsuki. Dia memanggilku dengal embel-embel 'nee-chan'. Bukankah dia manis sekali..? hehe. Dia juga memanggilku dengan nama kecil, yaitu Yuki. Atau dia bilang sifatku ini terkadang dingin seperti salju. Aku tidak terlalu peduli asal usul nya, pokoknya dia lucu sekali. "Yukineechan, bagaimana kabar kakak? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itsuki. Kakak? Maksudmu Masamune-sama ya? "ehm, dia baik-baik saja… Kojuro tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya..". ia tersenyum, seolah-olah berkata _syukurlah_. Masamune-sama merupakan orang yang hebat. Banyak orang yang peduli padanya, itu pertanda bahwa dia orang yang baik.

Seseorang berlari kearah aku dan Itsuki. "I-Itsuki-chan! A..ada sekelompok orang yang menerobos masuk!" katanya, terengah-engah. Sekelompok orang? Pe-penagih pajak? Pasukan Mitsunari? Ya! Satu-satu nya orang bodoh yang berani masuk ke daerah Masamune-sama hanya Mitsunari! Aku bergegas berlari ke kerumunan, dan seperti nya Itsuki mengikutiku.

Tuh kan benar. Pasukan Mitsunari. "Hi-Hideyuki Oda… ka..kami membawa pesan dari Mitsunari-sama!" katanya. Aku berdecak dan memutar bola mataku, seolah-olah aku tidak peduli. "tuan Mitsunari bilang… kalau kau tidak menyerahkan diri dalam 2 hari… pasukan Ishida akan mendeklarasikan perang dengan pasukan Date.. dan akan mengambil alih tempat ini!" lanjutnya. Mataku mebelalak. Oh yang benar saja, Mitsunari. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan sangat keras, hingga aku bisa merasakan—kuku jari ku menembus kulit. Cairan berwarna merah pekat menetes, hingga mengubah salju di kiri kaki-ku menjadi warna pink. "oh, itu saja?" Tanya ku. Aku menyenderkan sikutku ke palu raksasa Itsuki. "hey Itsuki-chan, kau ingin membasmi samurai-samurai jahat?" tanyaku. "kenapa tidak mulai dari orang-orang ini?" aku menggertakan gigi. "baiklah!" Itsuki berlari ke depan dan mengayunkan senjatanya. Aku dapat mendengar teriakkan orang-orang itu, lalu aku membalikkan badan. Apa yang Mitsunari inginkan dari ku? Kekuatan? Jepang? Ayah? Atau dia salah satu dari orang bodoh yang menganggap ku menarik? Apapun alasannya itu, dia benar-benar _menjengkelkan._ Aku melihat telapak tangan kiri ku yang bersimbah darah. Angin dinginnya membuat luka itu semakin sakit. Apa yang akan terjadi pada desa ini bila aku tidak menyerah? Itsuki-chan, semuanya… aku juga tidak ingin melibatkan Masamune-sama… perasaan ini menyebalkan. Dadaku bahkan lebih sakit daripada tanganku. Membayangkan semua orang menderita karena kekacauan yang aku sebabkan…. Itu membunuhku.

"Yukineechan…" Itsuki membuyarkan lamunanku. "apa yang akan kita lakukan pada orang-orang ini?". Aku menatap Itsuki kasihan. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Itsuki, aku.. "lepaskan saja mereka, kau sudah bersenang senang kan?" jawabku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kerumunan itu.

Aku harus memberi tahu Masamune-sama tentang masalah ini.

Kojuro menatapku tidak percaya. "lalu, tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya nya. "aku kesal sekali saat itu… jadi tidak sengaja merobek kulitku sendiri" gumanku sambil menggulung perban di telapak tangan kiriku. "Ishida Mitsunari…tsk" Masamune-sama berdecak. Ia menggenggam pedang kayunya semakin kuat. "baiklah, kalau dia mau perang, kita akan perang!" lanjutnya penuh semangat. "apakah kalian berdua tidak bisa damai?" tanyaku. Tapi baguslah, akhirnya ada hal yang dapat kulakukan.

"Hideyuki—bodoh" panggilnya.

"apa, Masamune-sama?" jawabku. Aku memandangnya sinis.

"kau itu bodoh sekali"

"aku tahu. Sudahlah." Aku menggeram

"liat ini akibat kebodohan mu." Ia menarik tangan kiri ku.  
>"padahal sudah kubilang kan? Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh, apalagi terhadap dirimu sendiri—bego."<p>

Dia menggenggam tangan kiri ku. "iya, maafkan aku." Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari nya, karena aku tidak mau dia melihat muka ku yang merah padam. _Masamune-sama mencemaskanku. Senangnya._

Ia mendesah. "kau tahu kan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan luka sekecil ini untuk sembuh?"

"sekitar 3 bulanan lah, itu pun aku tidak boleh bergerak sama sekali."

"ya, tuh udah tau, lalu kenapa kamu melukai diri sendiri..?" nada bicaranya menyebalkan. Seolah olah dia menyindir.

"aku kesal, Masamune-samaaa" jawabku. Aku menyenderkan kepala ku di bahunya.  
>"aku kan bodoh. Lagipula luka seperti ini tidak akan menghambat apapun."<p>

Perbannya sudah berwarna merah. Aku harus menggantinya lagi.  
>nanti saja deh.<p>

"Masamune-sama, apakah Yukimura mau membantu kita kalau aku memintanya?"

"jangan berani-beraninya kamu melakukan itu." Sepertinya dia serius. Aku mengurungkan niat ku.

Saat itu sudah sore, dan aku duduk di teras bersama Masamune-sama. Ah semoga waktu berhenti.

Pagi ini aku bangun terlalu pagi. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyelinap ke kamar Masamune-sama. Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap, berusaha agar Kojuro tidak bangun. Kalau Kojuro bangun dia pasti akan menggantungku di atas tiang. Aku _benci_ sekali dengan Kojuro yang baru bangun. _Ih._

Aku duduk di samping Masamune-sama yang terlelap. Aaahh aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi aku takut. Takut dia akan marah. Takut Kojuro akan mengamuk. Takut akan terjadi skandal karena aku menyerang Masamune-sama yang sedang tidur. Pikiran ku mulai melantur.

_Dia bangunnya lama sekali_. Dasar beruang. Aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka.

"a…apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia mendorong ku hingga aku terguling ke pojokan kamar. Teganya.

"se-selamat pagi Masamune-sama" sapaku, sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutku karena Masamune-sama baru saja memukulnya.

"Hi-hideyuki! Keluar!" bentaknya. Aku selalu melaksanakan semua yang dia suruh, jadi aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Sekilas aku bisa melihat wajah Masamune-sama memerah. Aku tertawa kecil.

Di depan pintu ada Kojuro. _Oh tuhan tolong._

Dan pagi itu aku di kurung di kamar sampai Kojuro berkata aku boleh keluar.

Masamune-sama duduk di depan pintu kamarku.

"Masamune-samaa… ayolah! Aku lapar" tangisku

Ia mengacuhkan ku. _Sialan._

Aku mengambil kuda-kuda, lalu berlari dan menghantam pintu itu dengan keras—tepat di belakang Masamune-sama. Dia meng 'aduh' lalu membuka pintu ku dengan keras, hingga ada suara Zrek!

"gadis bodoh, mau mu apa sih?" Tanya nya, geram.

"Mochi! Dan aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan, aku ingin keluar!" jawabku dengan kencang.

"enak saja. Sudah diam kau" gertak Kojuro

"Ih! Aku berbicara sama Masamune-sama! Bukan kamu—dasar orang tua sialan"

"hei, jaga mulutmu. Aku tidak sebaik Masamune-sama!"

"aku tau. Kau itu orang jahat." Aku menggertakan gigi.

"_Shut up_! Kalau mau berdebat, gunakan ini!" Masamune-sama menahan kepalaku dan melemparkan pedang kayunya.

"ini… aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakanya."

Aku bisa melihat Kojuro dan Masamune-sama sedang menahan tawanya.

"baiklah, kalau kau bisa mengalahkan ku, kau boleh keluar kamar" kata Kojuro, lalu ia memasang kuda-kuda

Sekarang saja aku sudah keluar kamar, bodoh. Gunakan kata-kata mu dengan baik.

"ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan..ini" elakku.

Aku berusaha menghindari masalah antar pedang bersama Kojuro. Karena dia itu menyeramkan dan jauh lebih kuat dariku. Salah satu alasannya juga karena aku tidak tau bagaimana menggunakan pedang.

"_have mercy_. Aku diam saja deh di kamar"

"telat." Jawab Kojuro.

"bodoh." Guman Masamune-sama. Ah dia ikut-ikutan segala. "kalau kamu menang… malam ini kau… boleh tidur di… kamar ku." Lanjutnya.

OH. AS. TA. GA.

Aku berteriak seperti orang sekarat pada umumnya—_well_ suara ku lebih nyaring lagi.

"Ma-Masamune-sama! Yang benar saja! Dia perempuan!" teriak Kojuro.

"tidak usah banyak alasan, Kojuro. Ayo kita mulai." Ajakku. Sebenarnya yang banyak alasan kan aku.

Aku memegang pedang kayu itu sebisa nya. Hanya dengan tangan kanan. Masamune-sama mentertawaiku. Oh—liat saja siapa yang akan tertawa nantinya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat; aku bahkan tidak sempat mengambil napas, dan Kojuro berlari ke arah ku.

Pedangku melayang begitu saja. Dan Kojuro sepertinya sedang mengejarku. Secara reflek, tentu saja, aku berlari menjauhi nya. "Maaa~aaasaamunee-samaa~ kalau senjaataa kuu hilaaang gimanaaaa?" tanyaku, sambil berlari. "_put the guns on!_" bisikknya.

Ya! Benar! aku akan menang.

"Kojuro! _Get ready_!" aku melompat terbalik dari pohon tersebut dan mengeluarkan 2 _handgun_ dari tempatnya.

Dia kemudian melompat-lompat tidak karuan. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu mendarat dengan bagus.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro menggeram pada ku lalu melihat ke Masamune-sama. Bingung? Bagus.

Aku kembali menarik pelatuk dan mengarahkannya kearah Kojuro. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhnya.

Dia berlari kearahku dan menghindari semua peluru yang meluncur kearahnya. Siaaal.

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke tangan kiri-ku dan darah bermuncratan kemana-mana.

"Ah!" aku berteriak, Kojuro dan Masamune-sama ikut berteriak (walaupun tidak senyaring aku)

"benar-benar deh!" bentakku. "kau kejam sekali, Kojuro!"

"aah.. makin lama deh sembuhnya"

"maaf .. aku—"

"apa? Lupa? Yaudah!" aku memotong kalimatnya dan pergi ke kamar.

Aku melilitkan kain ke tangan kiri-ku, Karena perban benar-benar tidak berfungsi.

Kemudian aku pergi ke pojokan lalu duduk. Semuanya pasti tau pasangan seperti Matsu-Toshiie, Oichi-(alm.)Nagamasa, Nouhime-ayah, Uesugi-Kasuga… aku juga ingin… menjadi pasangan Hideyuki-Masamune… walaupun itu tidak mungkin, karena Masamune-sama tidak terlalu tertarik padaku. Bukannya aku putus asa sih, tapi memaksakan kehendak orang terdengar kasar. Apalagi kepada Masamune-sama.

Aargh semua ini membuatku pusing. Aku menarik futon dan menggulung diri di pojokan.

BAGIAN i

"Selamat pagi, Masamune-samaaa!" aku tersenyum di depan wajahnya. Dia tidak kaget lagi. Bagus, berarti dia sudah terbiasa. "pa-pagi Hideyuki" balasnya.

Kojuro memperhatikanku saat aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Masamune-sama. Lalu dia mengikuti ku ke ruangan utama. Saat aku berhenti, dia juga berhenti. Percuma saja mengumpat dari ku. "apaan sih, Kojuro?" tanyaku. Ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan utama. "tanganmu… apa itu baik-baik saja?"

"ya sepertinya." Padahal saat aku bangun pagi, futon ku penuh dengan cairan merah yang berbau aneh.

"benarkah? Tapi itu masih menetes…"

"kau peduli dengan ku? Haha tumben"

Aku berjalan lurus keluar dari ruangan dan langsung pergi ke teras. Hah, aku mendesah. Aku ini sangat pemalas.

Aku membaringkan diri di lantai. Aku benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan disini. Apa aku pergi saja ya ke Kai? Mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan Yukimura disana sebentar—oh tapi Masamune-sama tidak akan memperbolehkan ku pergi ke tempat Yukimura.

"oi Hideyuki."  
>"ada apa?" jawabku. "Masamune-sama tidak sopan sekali. Aku sedang beristirahat tau, jangan tendangi aku"<p>

"kamu yang tidak sopan. Menghalangi jalan tau."

Aku bergegas berdiri. "ma-maaf."

Ia menatapku kesal. "kau sadar tidak? Ini sudah dua hari. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke utara dan memastikan kondisi disana?"

"Masamune-sama tidak membutuhkan aku. Ada Kojuro." Aku membuang muka. Oh tuhan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"jangan bodoh. Kojuro harus selalu disini, untuk berjaga-jaga." Ia memukul kepalaku pelan. "sekarang ayo, berdiri dasar pemalas."

Kami berjalan keluar, dan sepertinya Masamune-sama hanya menyiapkan satu ekor kuda. _Oh well_ aku berjalan saja.

"Hideyuki."

"oi, Hideyuki!" panggilnya.

Aku melihat kebelakang, dan Masamune-sama menjulurkan tangannya.

"yang benar?" Tanyaku, tidak percaya.

"tidak usah membuang-buang waktu ku. _Hurry up._"

Aku memegang tangannya dan ia menarikku ke atas pangkuannya. _Oh my god._ Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku sangat senang—dadaku bisa pecah kalau begini terus! Untung Masamune-sama tidak melihat wajahku yang merah padam. Karena memang aku ini jelek sekali.

"Ma—Masamune-sama, apakah menurutmu, aku ini… menarik?"

"tidak." Jawabnya, singkat.

"o…oh baiklah."

"memangnya kenapa? Ini ada kaitannya dengan Mitsunari ya?" ia balas bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "heh, dia terobsesi dengan mu. Itu tidak baik."

Aku hanya diam. Masamune-sama, aku juga terobsesi padamu. Itu tidak baik ya? "jadi, menurut Masamune-sama, aku ini gimana?"

"hm…" ia berpikir. "kamu itu tukang tidur yang selalu bikin masalah…"

Dia benar juga. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tertawa.

"tapi," lanjutnya. "kamu… bisa diandalkan kok"

Aku mendongak keatas, dan melihat wajah Masamune-sama. Ia tersenyum. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi takut ia akan mengira aku aneh. Aku bersender di bahu nya, dan tidak terasa kita sudah sampai. Tempat ini—dingin sekali sih. Padahal musim panas. Aku takut Itsuki akan sakit karena cuaca seperti ini. Ah iya, dimana ya, Itsuki?

"Masamune-sama… kenapa disini sepi sekali?" tanyaku gugup.

"tsk." Ia berdecak. "benarkan firasatku. Ada hal yang tidak beres."

Hal yang tidak beres? Seperti apa? Berbagai hal negative muncul di pikiranku. Tiba-tiba ada suara dan kerumunan.

"I-Itsuki!" teriakku. "kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Dia terduduk di atas tanah dan kelihatan kotor. "apa yang terjadi?"

Itsuki tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu Ia menunjuk ke ujung kiri ku. Disana ada laki-laki kurus  
>memegang pedang.<p>

Masamune-sama tersenyum. "Ishida Mitsunari."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seolah-olah sesuatu baru saja mengenaiku.

"a-ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"aku akan membawa mu, secara paksa kalau perlu."

"apa yang kau inginkan dengan ku? Dasar… mesum!" aku benar-benar gugup. "a-aku tidak akan pergi denganmu! Apapun alasannya!"

"oh benarkah?" ia tersenyum licik. Eh salah—Mitsunari tidak pernah tersenyum. Itu yang membuatnya jelek. "bukankah kalau kau disini, kamu hanya menghalangi nya?" ia menunjuk Masamune-sama menggunakan pedangnya.

"hen-hentikan! Tidak sopan! " dia… menyebalkan sekali… tapi yang dikatakannya _benar._

"apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir, kalau kamu ada disini terus, membuat Kojuro kesal? Dan hanya membuat yang lain cemas? Memangnya kamu pernah melindungi nya? _Benar-benar_ melindunginya?" ia menekan kata benar-benar-nya. "kondisi mu saat ini sangat tidak stabil bukan? Dan lagipula, dia sudah punya _bodyguard_ sendiri. Apa gunanya kamu disini?"

_Semua_ yang ia katakan benar.

Aku tidak ingin—sangat tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia benar. kalau aku terus disini, aku hanya jadi pengacau. Aku juga tidak diperlukan. "a… aku.. memangnya, aku bisa jadi berguna…? Begitu ayah… tidak ada… semuanya jadi begini…" isakku. Aku menahan tangis dan duduk diatas salju.

"begini saja" ia mendekati ku lalu mengusap pipiku. "kita buat perjanjian. Kalau kau ikut dengaku, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, dan aku akan mengirim orang untuk melindungi Oshu."

"yang benar…?"

"aku tidak bisa berbohong." Jawabnya.

Benar juga. Mitsunari tidak pernah berbohong. Apakah, aku pergi saja dengannya? Asalkan Masamune-sama baik-baik saja, aku senang kok. Ya, asalkan Masamune-sama bisa hidup dengan tenang, aku tidak akan menyesal…

"Hideyuki!" Masamune-sama berteriak dari belakang. "jangan dengarkan dia!"

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku… aku… "Masamune-sama… aku ingin berguna! Aku ingin digunakan! Dan sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang menerima aku apa adanya adalah Mitsunari!" tangisku. "aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk Masamune-sama! Aku hanya menginginkan semuanya kembali seperti normal… sebelum aku ada disini!"

"tapi, satu hal yang harus Masamune-sama ketahui adalah, aku sangat menyayangi Masamune-sama, dan semua yang ada disini… " aku mencoba tersenyum, walaupun itu mustahil dalam keadaan ku yang sekarang.

"tch, Hideyuki…" Masamune-sama mendekatiku. "kamu memang bodoh, tapi… tidak usah separah ini dong!" dia menginjak tangan kiri-ku.  
>secara reflek aku berdiri dan menamparnya. Karena itu <em>sangat<em> sakit.

"Maksudnya apa? Masamune gak liat aku lagi _stress_ ya?" bentakku. "aargh!" aku baru saja menamparnya. Kesal sih, tapi aku tidak sopan! Gimana nih… "jangan permainkan aku! Mitsunari… maupun Masamune-sama… uh" aku menutup muka dengan kedua tangan.

"aku sudah mulai bosan melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak tahan, Hideyuki. Hentikan." Masamune-sama menarik tanganku. "kata siapa kamu tidak berguna? "

"Ma-Ma-Masamune—"

"diam saja, aku belum selesai, bodoh." Ia menggeram. Tangannya mendorong bahuku. "semua disini membutuhkanmu, Hideyuki. Tapi bukan kamu yang seperti ini. Hideyuki yang selalu berloncat-loncat sambil tertawa, Hideyuki yang membuat Kojuro kesal," aku yang menahan tangis tidak bisa bernafas—lalu dia memelukku secara tiba-tiba. Apakah dia berusaha membunuhku? Nafasku seperti berhenti dan tanganku gemetar. Tangannya yang besar menahan badanku yang hampir—tumbang. Bukannya ini menenangkanku, tangis ku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengangkat wajahku. Mata kami bertemu. Uh, aku dapat membayangkan betapa jeleknya mukaku sekarang. "dengar aku, siapa yang pernah bilang bahwa kamu ini tidak berguna?" tanyanya.

Aku berusaha untuk menunduk, tapi tangannya menahan wajahku. "No-Nouhime." Jawabku.

Ia menatapku tidak percaya.

"aku memang tidak berguna… bahkan kalau aku ikut dengan Mitsunari… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…" aku kembali menangis. Kali ini mataku perih, dan air mataku berubah menjadi warna merah.

Masamune-sama membersihkan noda dara di wajahku kemudian dia—mencium keningku. "tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada kan?" tangannya menyusuri pipiku, dan wajahnya makin mendekati wajahku. "kami membutuhkamu, Hideyuki. _Aku_ membutuhkan mu."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!" aku menahan badannya. "Ma-Masamune-sama, apakah kau berusaha untuk membunuhku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas dan kau—kau tiba-tiba—" kata-kataku terpotong. Sebelum selesai berbicara, ia keburu mencium ku, dan itu seperti momen paling hebat di hidupku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku semakin tidak bisa bernafas, tapi masa bodohlah. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Mitsunari telah pergi.

Aku melingkarkan tangan di lehernya, lalu memeluknya. Nafasku seakan berhenti, dan air mataku tidak mau berhenti.

BAGIAN ii

OH TUHAN APA YANG TERJADI KEMARIN?

Tunggu—apakah aku bermimpi? Tapi, aku masih bisa merasakannya, bibir Masamune-sama…  
>Ah iya, sepertinya aku pingsan. Tanganku di lilit seperti ini. pasti kerjaan Kojuro.<br>bagaimana ini… semua terjadi begitu saja… kepalaku seperti mau pecah memikirkannya… aku bingung diantara senang dan malu. _Geregetan_ jadinya. Ah sudahlah, toh itu keinginan Masamune-sama sendiri kan? Iya,iya… aku tidak memintanya untuk menciumku seperti itu… iya.. kan? Sekarang aku sangat gugup. Gimana dong.

"Hideyuki-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu, dia… sudah menunggu dari kemarin malam." Kata seseorang di depan pintu kamarku.

Dari tadi malam? Yang benar saja! "Kalau itu Mitsunari, bilang saja aku sudah mati!" jawabku.

"bu-bukan, ini… Sanada Yukimura" balasnya. Lalu bayangannya menghilang.  
>Yukimura? Mau apa dia kesini? Masamune-sama sepertinya tidak tahu. Aku melangkah keluar kamar. Yukimura duduk di sebelah pintu kamar ku.<p>

"Hi-Hideyuki!" sapanya. "kau baik-baik saja? Sasuke bilang ada keributan besar di Oshu bagian utara, dan kau ada disana!"

Aku tersenyum. "iya, tanganku hanya terluka sedikit."

"ah syukurlah—"

"Sa…Sanada Yukimura..?"

Tsk, kukira Masamune-sama masih tidur.

"ooh, Masamune-dono! Kebetulan sekali kau sedang disini! Aku mencemaskan kalian berdua!" kata Yukimura, penuh semangat.  
>sekilas bisa kulihat wajah Masamune-sama memerah dan ia menjadi gugup.<p>

"a… apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kenapa datang tiba-tiba? Kau kan bisa… memberitahuku dahulu.." lalu Masamune-sama membuang muka.

Oh jadi ini alasan kenapa Masamune-sama tidak menginginkan aku mengunjungi Yukimura. Alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin aku terlalu dekat sama Yukimura. Paling tidak, seharusnya Masamune-sama bilang padaku dong! Ah semuanya jadi rumit begini. "kalian berdua… ngobrol saja" kataku, sambil melambaikan tangan. "aku… akan kembali tidur."  
>mereka melihatku bingung dan aku masuk ke kamar, tidur kembali.<p>

Hahh. Aku sudah cukup tidur tadi. Tidak mungkin bisa tidur sekarang. Mungkin aku akan mencoba menutup mataku sebentar…

"Ki.."

"Hide..Hideyuki!" tubuhku diguncangkan

"Woah—ada apa!" aku segera berdiri. "ke, kenapa Masamune-sama? bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan kalian berdua? Atau kalian ingin menggunakan kamar ini? Hihi" goda ku. Dia kelihatan kesal jadi aku langsung menunduk. "paling engga Masamune-sama tidak usah merahasiakan ini dariku," desahku. "sekarang kita setuju kan, bahwa Yukimura memang imut sekali! Hehehe"

Ia melipat tangannya dan menatapku sinis. "dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu, daritadi dia terus menanyakanmu."

"begitukah…?" aku tidak begitu tertarik terhadap Yukimura sih. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggunya dan Masamune-sama. karena kalau Masamune-sama bahagia, itu sudah cukup buatku.

"aku hanya tidak mau kau terlalu dekat denganya. Nanti kau akan terus menghabiskan waktu dengannya, aku juga jadi akan jarang melawannya."

"apa itu benar-benar alasannya? Ayolah, aku akan menerima Masamune-sama apa adanya kok" aku tersenyum dan memainkan jari ku diatas telapak tangannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan wajahnya berubah merah. "gimana ya… dia hanya… sangat menarik! Dan kau bisa lihat kan matanya yang berapi-api? Wajahnya juga lucu banget kalo lagi tertawa!"

Ap—apa-apaan ini. Sisi Masamune-sama yang tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. INI BERLEBIHAN! AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS BERKATA APA! "jadi… Masamune-sama menyukainya?"

Hening.

"enak saja! Dia itu laki-laki! Aku juga!—" ia memukul lantai dan ekspresinya berubah.

"heh" aku tersenyum lebar. "kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang jadi laki-laki? Apa ingin menjadi perempuan saja—biar bisa bersatu dengan Yukimura? Aww" aku senang sekali menggodanya.

"kamu perempuan bodoh tau apa. Menggunakan senjata pun tidak bisa. Kau tahu mahluk apa yang lincah dan gerakannya cepat? Itu adalah—kera. Dan tidak jauh darimu." Balasnya. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku memberikan nyawaku padanya dan dia menganggapku seekor kera! Keiji saja sangat menyayangi Yumekichi! Dan Yumekichi adalah kera! Kenapa Masamune-sama tidak bisa menyayangi ku? Padahal aku ini manusia! Ah!

"tidak bisa menggunakan senjata katamu?" aku berdiri dan berjalan ke pojok kanan kamar, ke tempat peti besar itu berada. "Masamune-sama memangnya bisa menggunakan semua senjata dengan benar?" aku membuka peti itu, dan mengeluarkan _Sniper_ ayah, _Shotgun_ Nouhime, dan _Handgun_ yang Nouhime berikan kepadaku. "coba gunakan salah satu dari ini dengan benar dan akurat." Aku menantangnya.

Ia kelihatan kaget. "da—darimana kau mendapatkan ini! Bukankah semua ini berbahaya?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "berbahaya? Kau pikir aku umur berapa? Memangnya aku hidup di zaman apa?" aku menggertakan gigi. "karena ini peninggalan orang tua ku, aku berhak mendapatkan semua ini," aku tertawa kecil dan mengelus _shotgun_ Nouhime. "untung saja mereka sudah mati. Kalau mereka masih hidup aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan semua ini…"

"Hi… Hideyuki…" matanya membelalak.

"aku _bisa_ menggunakan senjata ini, Masamune-sama. sedangkan kamu _tidak bisa_. Jangan berpikir bahwa di dunia ini semua orang harus tinggi dan pintar"

"iya, iya aku mengerti. berapa banyak benda seperti itu yang kau simpan?" tanyanya.

"hm, satu peti ini lah pokoknya. Lihat saja sendiri. Nouhime punya segalanya sih, hihi"

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mengintip ke dalam peti itu. "kau… tidak mau mengakui Nouhime sebagai ibumu?"

Kenapa pertanyaan seperti ini. "dia tidak peduli padaku, aku tidak peduli padanya, _why bother?_" terus dilanturkan oleh orang yang dekat dengaku. aku memasukan semua benda itu kembali lalu mendorong Masamune-sama keluar kamar. "_goodbye_." Aku membanting pintu dan lalu berdiri di depannya. "apapun pilihan Masamune-sama, aku akan terus mendukungmu. Karena, tidak ada yang lebih berarti untukku selain Masamune-sama". kemudian, aku tertidur (lagi) di kamar.

Entah kenapa, siang ini LUAR BIASA DINGIN. Padahal sedang musim panas. Aku jadi susah tidur.  
>aku duduk sebentar dan menarik selimut. Aku melihat seseorang—yang bukan Masamune-sama duduk di depan ku. Ah, hanya mimpi kali. Aku masih setengah tertidur. Tapi kenapa aku memimpikan—<p>

"bangun, bego."

"Mi-Mi-Mitsunari!" aku sangat, sangat kaget, tapi aku berusaha agar suara ku tidak terlalu kencang. "dasar genit! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" aku menggeser mundur dan tidak sadar bahwa punggung ku sudah menabrak tembok. "aku tidak akan pergi denganmu, apapun yang kau lakukan! Sudah sana! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentakku. Dia diam saja.

"memangnya, kau bisa apa disini? Tidur?" ia mendengus.

"aku mencintai Masamune-sama. apakah itu cukup untukmu?"

"percuma saja mengharapkan orang seperti dia, dia berbuat baik karena dia tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kejam sekali ya." Ia mendekat dan menyentuh leherku, seakan-akan ia ingin membunuhku. "sejak kapan kau terus melakukannya? Melanjutkan hubungan yang hanya menghasilkan air mata dan luka hati."

"Ap—" ia mengcengkram mulutku sebelum aku sempat berbicara.

"apa kau tahu apa jadinya kalau penderitaan ditumpuk terus? Kau tidak akan bisa melangkah ke depan atau belakang karena beban itu. Meskipun kau berteriak sekuat tenaga, dia juga tak berpaling."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Masamune-sama tidak mungkin kan berbuat baik karena ia kasihan terhadapku…?

"apakah kau menangis?" ia menggoda ku.

Cukup. "ini bukan urusanmu!" teriakku, "keluar, sekarang, Mitsunari. Atau aku akan memanggil Masamune—" aku bergegas ke pintu tapi ia lebih cepat dariku. Dalam sekejap pria itu menghilang. Aku memikirkan baik-baik yang dia katakan. Kalau saja semua itu benar, apa yang akan kulakukan? Masamune-sama, dia tidak benar… kan? Kalau dipiki-pikir, Masamune-sama selalu baik terhadap ku yang menangis, tapi ia tidak pernah mengakuinya disaat kita sedang berbicara serius. Malahan dia lebih sering bilang aku ini menyebalkan. Dia… kasihan padaku? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan disini? Seseorang, tolong beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadaku dan bergelung di lantai sambil menangis. Apa yang kutangisi? Masamune-sama atau diriku sendiri? Apapun itu, aku bosan menangis sendiri seperti ini, aku ingin ada yang menangkanku seperti Masamune-sama… tidak—tidak! Aku tidak bisa terus mengandalkannya. Gimana kalau Mitsunari benar? bagaimana kalau selama ini aku hanya _ke-geeran_ terhadap Masamune-sama? tapi aku, tanpa Masamune-sama aku… aku mungkin sudah mati, tidak ada orang yang peduli lagi terhadapku… Yukimura, Aniki, Uesugi-san, Itsuki, dan yang lainnya… aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka karena Masamune-sama… tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika Masamune-sama tidak ada..? aku tidak mau memikirkannya, oleh karena itu aku harus melindunginya sampah akhir. Ya, itu tujuan hidupku. Tujuan terakhir hidupku. Karena aku tidak akan hidup tiga kali… aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih…

Tapi, selain Masamune-sama, ada satu orang lagi yang sangat kuinginkan. Ya, orang itu.

Jika saja Hideyoshi masih hidup, aku akan ikut dengan Mitsunari.

Karena Mitsunari akan membawa ku menemui orang itu.

Mori Motonari.

Aku sangat menginginkannya. Satu-satunya orang yang dingin padaku. Apapun yang kulakukan, dia tidak tertarik padaku. Itu yang membuatnya spesial. Dia tidak mengejar-ngejarku. Malah aku yang mengejarnya. Ia tidak takut untuk melukaiku demi kepentingannya sendiri. Aku sangat tertarik padanya. Yah dia juga salah satu orang paling keren disini sih. Mungkin di bawah Masamune-sama. tapi mustahil untuk mendapatkannya sekarang. Ia kejam sekali sih.

Aku mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Ah, kudanya Masamune-sama. dia mungkin akan membunuhku jika aku menggunakan ini. Aku menarik kuda yang lain dan berjalan hingga masuk ke hutan. Aku akan pergi ke Aki siang ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Masamune-sama. dia pasti bisa hidup seperti biasa tanpa ku.

Tapi, apa yang harus kukatakan begitu sampai disana? Dia tidak terlalu menyukaiku sih. Gimana ya…? Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja! Karena aku… sudah sampai.

Gimana nih, gimana gimana gimana? Aku gugup, keringatku bercucuran, kaki ku gemetar. Ah, kalau gugup terus aku akan jadi jelek nih. Tenangkan dirimu, Hideyuki. Kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, kau boleh membunuh semuanya. Ya, kau adalah anak Nobunaga Oda. Namamu sudah terlanjur tercoreng, jadi kau bisa melakukan apapun.

Aku mengambil nafas dan berjalan masuk. Beberapa orang menghadangku.

"a—apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kau siapa! Ada perlu apa dengan Motonari-sama?" mereka mengacungkan senjatanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum sebentar. "aku dari pasukan Oda, ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Motonari-kun. Boleh kan?"

"O..Oda! jangan main-main…! Nobunaga Oda sudah tidak ada!" oh, mereka kelihatan nya takut sekali. Ini kesempatanku.

"siapa yang bermain-main?" aku menghentakan kaki, dan mengeluarkan lencana keluarga ku dari saku. "lihat ini! Tidakkah kau tau bahwa Nobunaga punya anak?"

Mereka terkejut—tapi hanya sebentar. Orang yang ada di tengah menyipitkan matanya. "anak perempuan Oda Nobunaga sudah dibunuh oleh _dokuganryuu.__"_

"ha?" yang benar? jadi gosipnya aku itu dibunuh Masamune-sama? ugh. "kalian mengganggu saja!" aku mendorong mereka tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mau kompromi. Orang yang paling kiri mengayunkan tombaknya kepadaku. Aku mengelak—melompat kebelakang dan menarik pelatuk _handgun_-ku. Tapi tidak mengenai mereka, tentunya. "jangan meremehkanku. Aku Hideyuki Oda, anak perempuan dari Oda Nobunaga. Sekarang beri jalan atau kepalamu akan jadi korbannya."

Wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat, lalu mereka menepi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Aku melihat pintu besar merah dengan lambang Motonari Mori. Tanpa sadar aku menggedornya dan disana ada banyak orang duduk.

Oh—apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Semua melihat kepadaku; bingung.

"ka-kau…"

"Mori—kuuuuuuuuuuuun !" aku hafal sekali suaranya, lalu aku berlari kea rah suara itu, melompat kearahnya.

Dia mengeluarkan _ringblade_ nya. Aku berhenti tepat saat mata pisau itu di depan leherku. "jahaaaaaaat. Mori-kun berusaha membunuhku ?"

"kau masuk ke daerah orang tanpa izin. Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan kedatanganmu, Oda." Jawabnya dingin.

Jawaban Mori-kun membuatku menggigil. Aku jadi makin menyukainya saja. "aah~ jangan begitu doong. Aku kan sudah jauh-jauh datang dari ujung untuk bertemu dengan muuu"

Ia menatapku jijik. "aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

"benar? aku disini untuk menawarkan pelindungan dari Oda. Tidak tertarik? Kau bisa menggunakanku untuk menguasi Jepang."

Ia diam saja. "aku tidak butuh bantuan dari setan." Jawabnya, singkat.

"yah baiklah, kalau gitu aku akan ke Shikoku. Aku akan dihargai disana." Aku berdiri

Ia menarik tanganku. "kenapa kau pergi dari Oshu? Ini sudah malam, kau kan tamu, tinggalah sebentar."

Aku menarik ujung mulutku. Rencanaku berhasil deh.

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan _dokuganryuu_—hei tolong jangan menempel denganku." Ia sinis. Aku memeluk tangan kirinya. "hehe apa kau kesal? Kalau kau marah, mungkin yang akan menguasai Jepang adalah Chosokabe Motochika loh, Mori-kun…" aku menggodanya, sambil menggambar lingkaran dengan jariku diatas pangkuannya. Dia sangat jengkel jadi aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan tanganku dan duduk sopan di sebelahnya. "pertama-tama—terima kasih teh nya. Lalu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, hem gimana ya? Aku ini terlalu merepotkan bagi Masamune-sama. Kojuro juga" ia menghela nafas. "memangnya disini kau tidak merepotkanku?" ih ngomongnya. Gitu banget sih.

"iyaa aku ini gadis rewel. Tapi paling engga, Mori-kun tidak punya partner kan? Aku ingin menjadi berguna… kau boleh membunuhku kok—kapan saja! Asalkan aku digunakan…" aku bersikeras. Airmata ku sudah menumpuk. Apakah aku bisa menahannya? Ia membuang muka. "sudah malam," ia berdiri. "beristirahatlah."

"a..ah ! iya, terima kasih Mori-kun!" aku mengepalkan tangan dan menunduk ke lantai.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "aku tidak butuh orang yang cengeng. Hentikan itu" lalu ia berjalan keluar.

Berhenti menjadi cengeng? Aku? Kayaknya itu mustahil deh. Tapi aku akan mencoba apapun, agar aku digunakan.

Aku bangun kepagian. Sudah terbiasa sih. Aku mengendap-endap keluar, dan sepertinya Mori-kun tidak tidur. Apakah dia tidak capek?

"ada apa, Oda?" ia merasakan keberadaanku.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "aku hanya bosan. Kau sendiri?" aku menyentuh _ringblade_-nya, dan tangan kanan ku terluka. "ah gawat."

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "luka seperti itu, apa yang gawat?" ia meremehkan.

"hei ini—" aku berhenti sebentar. Aku sudah bertekad tidak ingin merepotkan lagi. "tidak apa-apa sih"  
>aku duduk di kamar sampai malam dan tidur lagi.<p>

Hari kedua disini dan aku sangat bosan. Bukannya aku ingin kembali ke Oshu sih… Mori-kun membanti pintu. "ha—ada apa!" aku terloncat saat itu juga. Ia mendekatkan mukanya dan menyipitkan matanya. "tanganmu… itu tidak bisa digunakan, kan?"

"darimana… kau tau soal itu…"

"daripada memaksakan diri dan jadi tidak berguna, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?"

"tidak apa-apa kok! Sudahlah !" tangan kiri-ku memang masih sakit sih, tapi dari dulu ayah selalu menyuruhku untuk melupakan rasa sakit. "Mori-kun, kau khawatir?"

"aku khawatir pada Date Masamune. "

"untuk apa memikirkan dia? Sekarang aku punya Mori-kun, jadi aku lebih menyayangi Mori-kun!"

Suasananya jadi aneh. Badannya gemetar. "ka-kamu.. keluar, sekarang… atau kubunuh!" bentaknya.

Ah, aku diusir. Jadi sekarang aku kemana? Aku sudah pergi 2 hari tanpa sepengetahuan Masamune-sama. dia pasti tidak mau lagi menerimaku sekarang. Satu-satunya keluargaku adalah Oichi. Tapi aku tidak ingin kesitu… kenapa sih aku bodoh sekali? Aku punya tempat tinggal, tapi aku malah meninggalkannya! Pasti Masamune-sama sangat kesal padaku sekarang.  
>aku berjalan tanpa arah. Yaudah deh, ke Oichi saja.<p>

Aku sampai di tempat Oichi menjelang pagi. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menerobos masuk sambil menangis.

"Ichi! Aku—" aku menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Mataku buram sih, terlalu banyak menangis.  
>"Masamune-sama! apa yang kau lakukan—" ia menamparku. Ternyata yang kutabrak adalah Masamune-sama. "kau… " ia tidak bisa menyeselesaikan kata-katanya. Aku terduduk di lantai.<p>

Oichi juga ikut-ikutan menangis lagi. "Hideyuki, maaf, karena aku semuanya jadi begini…" dia terisak.  
>"<em>dokuganryuu<em> mencarimu, tapi aku tidak tahu kau ada dimana,"

"ini bukan salah Ichi, aku yang bodoh dan seenaknya.." tegasku.  
>Masamune-sama terus berjalan melewatiku tanpa berkata apapun. Aku merasa menjadi orang gila. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa tujuannya. Aku diam saja.<p>

"oi. Ayo pulang"

"ma…samune-sama? serius? Tapi aku kan," aku mengunci mulutku dan mengikutinya pergi. Ternyata satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimaku hanya Masamune-sama, dan aku senang mengetahuinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Termasuk aku. Aku takut nanti dicuekin sama Masamune-sama, karena aku juga bersalah akan semua yang terjadi disini. Aku bermaksud untuk melewati _shortcut_, yaitu dari dalam hutan. Agar lebih cepat dan tidak mengganggu Masamune-sama… aku melompat melewati semak-semak.

"mau kemana kau? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kehilanganmu lagi dua kali" ia menarik rambutku dengan keras.

"i-iya! Maaf!" aku menjawab dengan singkat. Setelah itu, semuanya kembali hening. Ini seperti perjalanan paling lama dalam hidupku.

Sesampainya disana. Kojuro sepertinya menungguku, bukan Masamune-sama. aku menunduk sambil berjalan masuk, kaki-ku bergetar tak karuan, dan keringatku terus mengalir. Kojuro menatapku dengan aura seakan-akan ia ingin memotong leherku.

"kenapa kau berani-berani nya keluar dari sini, padahal Masamune-sama sudah bilang kamu tidak boleh keluar, hah?" bentakknya.

Aku diam saja, tanganku mengepal.  
>Masamune-sama juga diam saja. Yang berisik hanya si Kojuro.<p>

"apakah peringatan belum cukup? Kau ini tidak bisa berhenti membuat masalah, ya?"

"…ma..maaf" isakku. "maaf, aku memang tidak berguna… tapi kenapa… kenapa Masamune-sama masih saja mencariku… uh" aku menundukan muka dan menangis.

"aah Kojuro," Masamune-sama berdiri dan berjalan ke arah-ku. "kau membuatnya menangis"

"Ma-masamune-sama! tapi dia…"

"—sudahlah, anggap saja dia anak kecil. Dia juga merupakan perempuan pertama yang berani menentangku. Kau tau kan aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis?" ia mengelus pipiku. "jadi berhenti menangis, bodoh!" lalu menamparnya.

"eeh!"

"tersenyum lah. Kalau menangis terus mukamu akan menjadi aneh seperti Oichi" ia mencubit pipiku dengan sangat keras lalu menariknya kesamping.

Aku senang sekali berada disini. Kenapa aku pergi ya? Haha "sakiiiit… Masamune…sama…" tangisku. Tapi itu memang sakit sekali. Tangannya besar sih.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan menempelkan bibirnya. Aku sangat terkejut—sekujur tubuhku merinding. "lagipula…" ia melepaskan tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan kepada Motonari Mori? Dia bisa-bisa nya membiarkanmu tinggal, hebat." Masamune-sama tertawa.

"aku hanya menjadi penganggu… dia sangat menyayangi Aniki… kira-kira seperti Masamune-sama dan Yukimura deh." Jawabanku membuat mereka bingung. Yasudahlah yang penting aku kembali disini.

BAGIAN iii

Aku terbangun dan di depan pintu kamar-ku terdapat sebuah dus kecil yang dibungkus kain coklat. "Zatte, ini apa? Kenapa kau membuang sampah di depan kamar-ku?" bentakku. Ia berlari kearah ku dan menunduk. "i.. itu paket untuk Hideyuki-sama—ada di depan gerbang tadi pagi…"

"paket? Untukku?" aku melepas ikatannya, dan membuka kardusnya. Disana ada amplop kecil bertuliskan 'untuk Hideyuki Oda' . tulisannya menggunakan Kanji lama yang sangat susah dibaca.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kimono cantik berwarna merah muda yang kelihatan _sangat mahal._ Ba—bagus sekali. Aku bisa menangis hanya melihatnya saja. "Za-zatte, ini dari siapa?"

"pengirimnya tidak diberi tahu… gerak-geriknya juga tidak diketahui… seperti seorang ninja" bisiknya.  
>di kepalaku langsung terlintas nama Yukimura. Yukimura Yukimura Yukimura. Dan… ninja peliharaan-nya si sok-tahu-Sarutobi Sasuke. Tunggu dulu—Yukimura tidak mungkin bisa mendapat kimono seperti ini… pasti tidak murah. Kalaupun ia meminta kepada Shingen… untuk apa dia memberikannya kepadaku? Iya, ya. Shingen pasti akan memikirkan dua kali sebelum ia member ini kepada Yukimura. Jadi siapa? Orang-orang yang mampu membeli ini adalah Mori-kun, Uesugi Kenshin, Ieyasu-sama, ayah, dan—Mitsunari. Oh tuhan tolong jangan Mitsunari. Aku tidak mau dipancing oleh hal seperti ini. Karena pakaian mahal ini sangat bagus… apalagi warna-nya dengan warna kesukaan-ku…<p>

Eh?

Yang memberi ini pasti tahu warna kesukaan ku… kira-kira siapa ya? Oh iya, dia!

Aku berlari ke kamar Masamune-sama, bersimpuh di depan pintu nya, "Masamune-sama, aku ingin diizinkan ke tempat Tokugawa Ieyasu"  
>aku dapat mendengar suara berisik dari kamarnya—dia berlari kearah pintu lalu membantingnya. "tidak boleh!" jawabnya tegas.<p>

"aku akan kembali, Masamune-sama. _aku janji_."

"sudah berapa kali kau berjanji? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak kembali?" dia memperlihatkan gigi-gigi-nya yang tajam.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kalau aku tidak kembali, berarti aku sudah mati. Karena aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan tempat ini.

"….. baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai malam." Ia sempoyongan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu melihat sekilas padaku.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan menunjukan kelingking-ku. "_janji!_" bisikku.

Aku berlari ke Mikawa. Karena itu tidak terlalu jauh sih. Sekalian juga untuk menurunkan berat badanku. Ya, aku tidak memberi tahu Masamune-sama tentang masalah kimono itu. Aku tidak mau ia gelap mata dan menyalahkan semuanya kepada Mitsunari. Aku juga tidak mau ia berpikir bahwa ini hadiah dari Yukimura. _Hadiah_ nya formal sekali sih. Aku takut Masamune-sama mengira itu adalah _hadiah pertunangan_. Masalah akan tambah membingungkan nantinya.

"Ieyasu-sama tidak memberiku itu? Lalu siapa dong?" aku menggertakan gigi tanda kecewa. Mori-kun pasti tidak akan memberikanku hadiah semahal itu, karena kami baru saja bertengkar.  
>ia tersenyum, lalu menawarkan aku <em>Onigiri<em>. "kenapa, tidak ditulis saja sih, siapa pengirimnya?" desahku. Ia hanya tertawa, "Hideyuki-chan, siapapun itu, pasti dia tahu banyak tentang mu—warna kesukaanmu"  
>aku balas menatapinya.<br>"se-selain aku…"

"Mitsunari." Timpalku.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"ti—tidak mungkin ya, hahaha" aku mencoba ketawa, ia hanya mengangguk. _Ini menggangguku._

"orang yang mengirimnya mungkin orang yang sangat menyayangi Hideyuki-chan, orang yang memperhatikan Hideyuki-chan. Hm, mungkin…" ia berpikir. "orang yang selalu berada di dekat mu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Aku membenamkan muka. "siapa? Orang yang menyayangiku? Bahkan orang tua-ku tidak menghargai keberadaanku. Bagaimana orang lain bisa…" isakku.

Ia mengelus kepalaku. "aku sayang Hideyuki-chan, kok. Tapi aku tidak memberikanmu kimono itu.."  
>ia tersenyum di depan ku. "sekarang, angkat muka mu. Pikirkan baik-baik. Siapa orang yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mencemaskan Hideyuki-chan?"<p>

"mencemaskan..ku?" tentu saja… kenapa aku tidak terpikir sebelumnya? "terima kasih Ieyasu-samaa" aku memeluknya dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"sama-sama, heh aku senang akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kesini. Datang lagi ya."

Aku sampai di Oshu pukul sebelas malam. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Masamune-sama untuk tidak pulang begitu malam. Aku mengendap-endap ke kamar.

"percuma saja." Gumam seseorang.

"Ma-masamune-sama.." aku berbalik. Lalu mendekatinya.

"yang penting kau kembali." Jawabnya. Ia melihat keatas sebentar—lalu setelah ia berjalan ke depanku, aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"terima kasih ya, kimono-nya"

"kau baru sadar sekarang? Dasar bodoh" ia tertawa.

"habisnya, ngapain sih Masamune-sama simpan di depan gerbang segala? Kenapa tidak langsung berikan saja kepadaku."

"aku ingin melihat tingkah mu yang bodoh-bodoh itu." Ia menggenggam tanganku. "tapi, kamu berpikir bahwa Ieyasu, ya yang memberikannya?" nada bicara nya terdengar sedih.

"soalnya… Masamune-sama tidak usah memberikku hal seperti itu.. aku sudah senang kok berada disini." Aku mempererat pelukanku.

"yang benar? kenapa kau tidak langsung mengetahuinya kalau begitu? Aku yakin orang yang pertama ada di pikiranmu adalah Yukimura."

Sial. Dia benar. "jangan ngomong kayak gitu dong! Siapapun yang memberikku itu tidak penting! Karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Masamune-sama!" bentakku.

"…." Dia diam saja. "kalau begitu… Hideyuki,… di pakai dong~" ia menengok kebelakang dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Enak saja!" aku mendorong tubuhnya dan wajahku menjadi panas.

"kenapa? Kamu tidak menyukai nya?"

"bukan begitu! Aku menyukainya—aku sangaat menyukainya!"

"oh, yang benar? di pakai dooooooong" dia menarik badanku dan melingkarkan tangannya di perutku. "mau kupakaikan?" ia tersenyum geli.

"dasar… MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!" teriakku. Tapi ia tidak bereaksi. Tangannya menyusuri tubuhku dan semakin ke atas…

"kalian… bisa tidak diam saja." Kojuro datang. Dia kelihatan kesal. "Masamune-sama! apa yang kau lakukan…" wajahnya menyeramkan.

"k0-kojuro.. dia…" aku hampir menangis.

"kalian berdua. Tidur. SEKARANG!" bentaknya—lalu ia menghilang.

Setelah Kojuro pergi, Masamune-sama tertawa. "baiklah, IBU-ku sudah menyuruh tidur. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang atau aku akan di ceramahi oleh IBU, hahaha". Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tampang bingung. "i-ibu?"

"Kojuro kan sudah seperti ibu-ku sendiri… lihat saja sikap nya"

Oh begitu… memang sih, masakan Kojuro itu enak sekali… mungkin dia adalah tipe seorang ibu yang ideal. Aku tertawa kecil.

Masamune-sama menggenggam bahuku, menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium kening-ku. "selamat malam, Hideyuki" lalu ia memperlihatkan gigi-nya.

Tanpa basa-basi aku berlari ke kamar, menutup pintunya erat-erat dan berteriak, "I-iya! Daah!"  
>aku takut Masamune-sama akan berbuat macam-macam.<p>

Aku menyadari satu hal—bahwa sedingin apapun Masamune-sama terhadapku, ia masih memperhatikanku, dan itu hal yang baik. Aku menggenggam kimono hadiah darinya dan tertidur.

Suatu hari aku akan membuatnya bangga, dan aku yakin hari itu akan datang.

BAGIAN iV

Saat aku berjalan keluar dari kamar, Masamune-sama sedang duduk di teras sambil minum teh. Aku lewat begitu saja dan mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian tadi malam.

"hei, tumben kau tidak membangunkanku pagi-pagi."

Ucapannya mengehentikan langkahku. Kupikir dia akan senang atau apa. "heh, aku hanya, bosan." Jawabku singkat, lalu aku beranjak pergi.


End file.
